Brittany-Quinn-Santana Relationship
The Quinn-Santana-Brittany Relationship, commonly known as the Unholy Trinity or Fabrittana, is the on-and-off trio friendship between Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. Their friendship has a tendency of being quite temperamental, but has stuck through for most of Season One and parts of Season Two through the Cheerios. In Season Three, the girls remained close friends. Santana, in the Season Three episode, Nationals, says that they "started together, ended together" and Brittany and Quinn agree. Santana, Brittany and Quinn also reunite and sing together in the episodes Thanksgiving and 100. Overview Quinn and Santana are introduced in Pilot (Brittany doesn't appear until Showmance). Quinn portrays the leader and vocal character of the trio. Although Brittany and Santana are initially introduced as supporting characters, each eventually takes on their own distinctive personalities. The girls join New Directions in Showmance, on Quinn's insistence to keep a close eye on Finn and all three perform I Say a Little Prayer ''to audition. The trio falls apart when Quinn is kicked off the Cheerios, and Santana sees this as her chance to become the most popular girl in school. This began an ongoing rivalry between Quinn and Santana that continued through Season Two. Meanwhile, Brittany and Santana continued a "friends with benefits" relationship and later developed feelings for each other. The trio eventually rekindled their friendship in the finale of Season Two, New York, when Santana and Brittany console a heart-broken Quinn, and accompany her to get a haircut. The trio falls apart again when Quinn changes her attitude and look and quits New Directions in The Purple Piano Project. Quinn later comes back to her normal self in I Am Unicorn. Although the trio doesn't have big storylines, they can be seen together in minor scenes. Backstage, before performing at Nationals in Chicago, they reaffirm their friendship when Santana says: "The Unholy Trinity, start together, end together" in the episode Nationals. After Goodbye, they separated, Quinn going to the Yale University located in New Haven, Connecticut; Santana to Louisville, Kentucky and later moving to New York; and Brittany staying in Ohio. Brittany and Santana tried to stay together, but it didn´t work out and they stayed best friends. Both are still close friends to Quinn, And they all reunite in Thanksgiving and sing Come See About Me. Then In I Do, Santana and Quinn have sex at Will and Emma's wedding. Episodes Season One Pilot Quinn, Santana, and the other Cheerios laugh at a video that Rachel had posted on MySpace. Later in the episode, Quinn and Santana are walking together in the school hallways, and then Quinn stops to talk to Finn to ask him why he's talking with Rachel. At the end of the episode, Santana, Quinn, and Sue watch the Glee Club perform ''Don't Stop Believin' (Brittany was not in the Pilot episode). Showmance The three girls sit next to each other during the meeting of The Celibacy Club. They sit together around Sue shocked, when the New Directions perform Push It. Later, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany audition for the Glee Club, because Quinn is worried about losing Finn. They perform I Say a Little Prayer, Quinn singing the lead vocals and Santana and Brittany as backup vocals. After that, they are seen together in Sue's office and Sue asks them to spy on the Glee Club for her. Acafellas They are shown trying to bring New Directions down, by encouraging Mercedes to go out with Kurt, despite knowing about his sexual orientation. Additionally, they convince the other members of the Glee Club to hire a professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley, who even made the members of Vocal Adrenaline cry. Brittany, Santana and Quinn stand or sit next to each other in several scenes. All three of them are seen washing cars together at the Glee choreographer car wash fundraiser, while Quinn and Santana are seen splashing each other and laughing. When Dakota Stanley criticizes the Glee Club, they are the only ones he doesn't have a problem with and tells them they're perfect and to stay just the way they are. Preggers They stand next to each other in Glee Club and later cheer for the football team, along with the rest of the Cheerios. The Rhodes Not Taken The trio sit close to each other, while April performs Maybe This Time in Glee Club. Later, Brittany gives Santana a shoulder massage in the choir room when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Vitamin D They are close to each other in some scenes in the Choir Room. The three girls report details on New Directions to Sue. They dance together in Halo/Walking on Sunshine. Santana and Brittany weren't together for one scene since Brittany had a fill in. Throwdown They are the only ones at the Cheerios practice because the other girls are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Quinn performs You Keep Me Hangin' On along with Santana, Brittany and other Cheerios. Mash-Up They are seen dancing together while Will is singing Bust a Move. Mattress Quinn sits with Santana and Brittany in the library. While Santana and Brittany deface a yearbook, Quinn looks left out and says that she misses being a Cheerio and talks about wanting to be in the Cheerios squad's yearbook picture. Sectionals They dance together in My Life Would Suck Without You, imitating moves from their first performance together, I Say a Little Prayer . Home Quinn and Santana are seen laughing and fooling around together, while roller skating at the roller rink. Bad Reputation Mercedes mentions that Quinn has a "beef" with Santana and Brittany while talking to Will. Quinn puts Santana and Brittany as second and fourth respectively, on the Glist. Laryngitis The trio practice their vocals together while leaning on the piano, looking rather bored. They are all on Rachel's list of Glee Club members who "are not pulling their weight." Season Two Audition During the opening, they are together by the lockers while Jacob interviews them. They are dancing together while the Glee Club is performing Empire State of Mind. Later, Sue calls Santana to her office and tells her that "a little bird" said that Santana has had a boob job. Right after that, Santana fights with Quinn in the hallways, which probably means that Santana only told Quinn, and obviously Brittany, about it. While they were fighting, Brittany unsuccessfully asks them to "stop the violence." At the end of the episode, Quinn sees Santana in the bottom of the pyramid and seems to feel bad for her. Britney/Brittany They sit together in the choir room. In addition, at the beginning of Toxic, they dance together. Grilled Cheesus They sit together in the Choir Room. Duets In the first Choir Room scene, they are chatting together before Mr Schue starts talking and then sit together. While Santana and Mercedes perform River Deep, Mountain High, Quinn happily watches their performance, while Brittany bites her nails. The Rocky Horror Glee Show The trio all make comments regarding Finn's body during the rehearsals for Rocky Horror. Never Been Kissed The trio, together with the rest of the New Directions girls, perform Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. Quinn is partnered with Brittany, while Santana is partnered with Tina. They also sit together during their costume rehearsals and when Will announces that Coach Beiste quit. The Substitute The trio sing backup vocals in Forget You, and are constantly shown dancing together throughout the performance. They also sit together as a group in most of the Choir Room scenes. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle They are first seen dancing together in California Gurls, then later, when they are being told by Sue that they're not good enough and they need to up their performance, Quinn and Santana are vocal about how it's not their fault. They are also seen cheerleading during the football game. Later on, the trio are seen outside with Sue, who is unveiling the new cannon which she intends to shoot Brittany out of. Brittany worries that she will die, but Quinn assures her that she will tell Will and get him to stop it. Sue then tells them that they have to choose between Glee Club and Cheerios. At first, they quit Glee Club, but are soon convinced by Finn to return at the end of the episode. New York While Rachel and Finn are talking, the Unholy Trinity can be seen sitting together at a table looking at a menu. When Quinn is sad about Finn breaking up with her, Santana and Brittany console her. It is implied that Quinn also knows that Santana sometimes has sex with Brittany, and is okay with it. This is shown when Santana says, "I think I know how to make you feel better." and Quinn replies, "I'm flattered, Santana, but I'm not really that into that." Both, Brittany and Santana, accompany her to get a hair cut after Santana suggested it. They are also seen dancing together in a triangle during Light Up the World. Quinn assists Sam and Mike in holding back Santana when she tries to attack Rachel while yelling at her angrily in Spanish. Brittany watches the scene looking very shocked with most of the other Glee members. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Santana and Brittany try to persuade a new-look Quinn to rejoin Glee Club and the Cheerios after she quit and joined The Skanks. Brittany states that they used to be "like the Three Musketeers," and that they all slept with Puck and joined the Cheerios the same year. Brittany and Santana admit to missing Quinn in their trio and openly express their wanting of her to be their friend again. Quinn, however, rejects their offer. Asian F In Run the World (Girls), Brittany has a solo and Santana sings as back-up while Quinn doesn't sing, though during the number, the Unholy Trinity is seen dancing alone while all the other girls are lying on the floor. During Spotlight, Quinn and Santana can be seen talking with each other, while Brittany is doing back-up vocals (along with Tina) for Mercedes. The First Time Along with Tina, the three of them share their experiences and their first times of having sex with Rachel. They all agree that it's a bad idea for Rachel to have sex with Finn. I Kissed a Girl During this episode, Quinn and Santana both vote for Brittany during the elections (Quinn states she's voting for her because she's the only girl). Both, Quinn and Brittany, stand up for Santana, when the captain of the rugby team torments her. Later they dance together in I Kissed a Girl. ''Brittany and Quinn are seen close while they're dancing and then Quinn is seen hugging Santana. Hold on to Sixteen After Sectionals, Quinn goes to the girls bathroom, and she talks with Santana and Brittany. She tells them that she loves them, and she wants them to rejoin New Directions. Later, during ''We Are Young, they sing together and at one point, Quinn walks up to Santana while singing her solo. Michael During Quinn's solo of Never Can Say Goodbye, we see the inside of her locker which has a picture of all of the New Directions Girls, including Santana and Brittany. She also has pictures of them during Rocky Horror. Brittany and Santana hug her after the performance. Santana is the first person to go up and hug Quinn. Santana and Brittany also enthusiastically congratulate Quinn on her Yale acceptance and look delighted for her. Heart Santana pays The God Squad, including Quinn, to sing a song to Brittany for Valentine's Day. The only problem is Joe is religious and is torn between religion and his own conscience on whether he should sing to a gay couple. At Sugar's party at Breadstix, he comes to the conclusion that "love is love" and he should sing a song. Together with The God Squad, Quinn sings Cherish/Cherish to Brittany and Santana, to which the two enjoy with the rest of the guests at the party. On My Way Quinn and Santana sit together during the performance of The Warblers. Also, they have a little interaction during the Glad You Came performance. After Regionals, the trio are invited to Rachel's wedding. While they're waiting for Quinn's arrival, Santana says to Rachel that Quinn's not coming. Big Brother Santana and Brittany are the only ones to get up after Quinn and Artie's duet of I'm Still Standing to give Quinn a hug. Saturday Night Glee-ver Quinn and Brittany are seen enjoying Santana's performance of'' If I Can't Have You. Dance with Somebody Brittany performs ''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) with Santana and unsuccessfully tries to dance with Quinn. After the performance, Brittany says to Quinn that she is still dancing (and flying and breathing fire) in her dreams. In the girls bathroom, Brittany and Santana, along with the other girls, comment on the chemistry between Quinn and Joe. Prom-asaurus Brittany is in charge of the Prom because she is senior class president and she puts Santana and Quinn in charge of counting the prom court votes. All three of them are nominated for Senior Prom Court, Santana and Quinn for Prom Queen and Brittany for Prom King. Nationals Before the New Directions go onto the stage to perform at Nationals, The Unholy Trinity form a circle to cheer for themselves in private, saying that they began their school career together and that they will also end it together. "Start together, end together," Santana says, with Brittany and Quinn agreeing. Goodbye They sit together on and around the piano during Will's performance of Forever Young. They smile to each other and share emotional looks, Santana and Quinn hold hands. Their friendship is clearly very strong. At Santana and Quinn's graduation, Brittany attends the ceremony and she hugs both of them and fans Quinn before they go up onto the stage to collect their diplomas. Season Four Thanksgiving The Unholy Trinity are seen talking to the New Directions Girls about how in sync they were and how they were all beautiful and popular during their time at McKinley. Quinn also explains that they knew which way they were going to move by Santana's upper lip, indicating the sensibility among them. They perform Come See About Me with Quinn as the lead, and Brittany and Santana singing back-up, which all of the New Directions Girls enjoy. The dance moves are similar to the ones in I Say a Little Prayer, their first song together and audition song for New Directions. Quinn and Santana later fight, as Quinn refuses to believe Santana about Kitty's cruelty, and accuses her of still being jealous of her after high school. They both slap each other, and as in all fights between Quinn and Santana, Brittany comes in and they both stop immediately. I Do Before the wedding from Will and Emma starts, Brittany and Sam look back to Quinn and Santana and smiling to them. Later, Quinn and Santana watch Brittany and Sam dance. Season Five Tina in the Sky with Diamonds Santana refers to Brittany and Quinn when she told Rachel about only being with bisexuals and college girls who want to experiment. Frenemies Santana says to Rachel that she along with Quinn and Brittany hated her and did awful things to her in high school. She also states that it looked like it was Quinn who hated Rachel the most, when really Santana hated her the most. Trio Santana mentions Quinn and Brittany to Rachel, while reminiscing about female friends she had. 100 ]] The Unholy Trinity reunites and dance together in Raise Your Glass to celebrate April's return to save the glee club. Later, Santana convinces Brittany to reunite the Unholy Trinity so she can get her mind out of mathematics that leads them into singing Toxic with Quinn. For the performance they sing in the choir room in their cheerios uniform. Quinn is happy to see Brittany and Santana dancing in Valerie. At the end of the episode, the three ladies are with the New Directions commemorating Finn and they are sad because the glee club is ending. Songs Trios isayalittleprayer.png|I Say a Little Prayer (Showmance)|link=I Say a Little Prayer Glee - Episode 4.08 - Thanksgiving - Full Set of Promotional Photos (1) FULL.jpg|Come See About Me (Thanksgiving)|link=Come See About Me Toxicunholytrinity2.jpg|Toxic (100)|link=Toxic (Season Five) Sang Together (In a Group Number) Danced Together *''You Keep Me Hangin' On'' by The Supremes. (Throwdown) *''Bust a Move'' by Young MC. (Mash-Up) *''My Life Would Suck Without You'' by Kelly Clarkson. (Sectionals) *''Gives You Hell'' by The All-American Rejects. (Hell-O) *''Express Yourself'' by Madonna. (The Power of Madonna) *''Empire State of Mind'' by Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys. (Audition) *''Toxic'' by Britney Spears. (Britney/Brittany) *''Forget You'' by Cee Lo Green. (The Substitute) *''California Gurls'' by Katy Perry and Snoop Dogg. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *''Light up the World'' by Glee. (New York) *''Run the World (Girls)'' by Beyoncé. (Asian F) *''We Are Young'' by fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. (Hold on to Sixteen) *''Edge of Glory'' by Lady Gaga. (Nationals) *''Paradise by the Dashboard Light'' by Meatloaf. (Nationals) *''Raise Your Glass by P!nk. (100). Related Songs *Cherish/Cherish'' by Madonna/The Association. Sung by Quinn with The God Squad. From Santana to Brittany. (Heart) *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me)'' by Whitney Houston. Sung by Santana and Brittany with the Cheerios. Brittany mentions after the end of the performance that Quinn keeps dancing (and flying and breathing fire) in her dreams. (Dance with Somebody) *''Take My Breath Away by ''Berlin. Sung by Santana and Quinn. During the performance, Brittany does a heart in her face to Santana, who winks back at her. Quotes Trivia *They officially became known as the Unholy Trinity as of The Purple Piano Project, when Santana uses the term. *In all of their performances together, at least one of them is wearing a cheerio uniform. *As of Season Three, they all seem to be good friends with Rachel Berry. **Quinn and Rachel start in Hold on to Sixteen when Rachel asks if they are "kind of" friends and Quinn nods and agrees "kind of." They are all bridesmaids at Rachel and Finn's wedding, in which Quinn gets in a car crash because of her texting. **Santana and Rachel in I Kissed a Girl and Heart, in which Rachel is happy that Santana tells her family that she loves Brittany and when Santana is happy that Finn and Rachel are getting married. **Brittany and Rachel start in The Purple Piano Project in which they dance together in We Got the Beat. *As of the season two episode Blame It on the Alcohol, the trio have all kissed Sam Evans. As of the Season Four episode Swan Song, the trio have all dated Sam Evans. *They have all slept with Noah Puckerman, and all in the same year (revealed in The Purple Piano Project). *They have all dated/gone on a date with Finn Hudson and Sam Evans. *They have a two-sided love (Santana/Brittany), but have never been in an intimate, knowing relationship with Quinn. *Although Quinn is known as a Christian, she never has issues with Santana and Brittany's relationship or their sexuality shown in New York. Quinn appears to support the LGBT community, and believes being gay is not a choice, as stated in I Kissed a Girl. *Santana has the most solos out of the three of them, with 15, but only 13 were aired, while Brittany has eight, seven of which were aired, and Quinn has six solos. As far as duets go, Santana has the most out of the three, with 20, then Brittany and Quinn tie with nine duets each. *The name Unholy Trinity actually came from a fanfic done by Lynnearlington on Livejournal called They Say Bad Things Happen For a Reason. chapter 20. *All wore Rachel's outfit, which they thought was Brittany's idea. *Despite the fact that they didn't seem to be friends anymore Santana and Brittany still comforted Quinn when she was hysterical over her break-up with Finn. After this encounter they seemed to have rekindled their friendship. *Both Quinn (seen in The Purple Piano Project and I Am Unicorn) and Santana (stated in Funeral) smoke cigarettes/cigars. (Though Quinn could have quit after leaving The Skanks.) *Both Quinn and Santana voted Brittany for Senior Class President (seen in I Kissed a Girl). *All of them, at some point, wanted to quit New Directions and join the Troubletones for different reasons. (Quinn wants to be closer to Beth, Santana wants to shine and to be seen as a star, and Brittany follows Santana's wish to her leprechaun, Rory). However, only Santana and Brittany were allowed by Shelby to join the Troubletones. *All of them had different relationships with Finn. (Quinn had a romantic one, Santana had a sexual one, and Brittany had a friendship one). *In The Purple Piano Project, Santana said that they will win two National championships in their senior year, but Quinn didn't care about it. While in On My Way, Quinn said to Sue that she will win the National championship in the Cheerios' uniform. Quinn may have changed her mind about winning in Nationals. *All of them had a private date at Breadstix (Quinn and Sam in Duets, and Brittany and Santana in Pot o' Gold). Coincidentally, it happened during the fourth episode of the second and third season, respectively. *Since On My Way, the trio are in the Cheerios together for the first time in Season Three. *Both Quinn and Santana ran for Junior Prom Queen (as seen in Prom Queen). *Also, both Quinn and Santana cried after losing from being Prom Queen and accompanied by someone. (Rachel for Quinn and Brittany for Santana) *All three were nominated for Senior Prom Court (Santana and Quinn for Prom Queen; Brittany for Prom King). (Prom-asaurus) *The Unholy Trininty placed top three on AfterEllen's 2012 Top 100 list, with Heather in 3rd, Dianna in 2nd, and Naya in 1st. *Dianna, Naya, and Heather are great friends in real life. *Brittany likes dancing with Santana, but felt bad for Quinn when she was in her wheelchair. She said Quinn could still walk in her dreams, she could also fly and breath fire. *All became a Head Cheerio. (Quinn in Seasons 1 and 2 and off screen in her Freshman year, Santana in Season 1 after Quinn was kicked off and co-head with Becky in Season 3, and Brittany in Season 4.) *All have lost the Position of Head Cheerio once. (Quinn in Season 1 when she was kicked off, Santana in Season 2 when Quinn came back, and Brittany in Season 4 when she was kicked off.) *They all had hair changes. (Quinn cut hers, Santana grew hers out and got bangs, and Brittany got bangs and then got rid of them.) *They all have been shown on the cover of a magazine at some point on the show in their lockers. (Source) *At first, Quinn and Santana were shown as best friends, but later on Brittany, Quinn, and Santana became best friends. *Quinn seems to have known about Brittany and Santana's secret relationship before anyone else. (New York) *Each of them has sung a duet with Sam: Quinn with Lucky ''and I've Had the Time Of My Life , Brittany with Celebrity Skin, ''Something Stupid, ''and ''More Than Words, and Santana with Make No Mistake (She's Mine). *They're the only known New Directions girls who have had sex with another girl. *Santana is the only member of the Unholy Trinity to not leave the show. Gallery Tut9.gif Fabrittana.png Quinntana foreveryoung.gif MORE_brittana.gif Freezeframe 035.png Glee - You Keep Me Hanging On class room.jpg Gleecheerios.jpg Say A Little Prayer Cheerios.jpg|I Say a Little Prayer performance Tumblr lqwv6i0ggB1qhlfm8o1 400.gif UnholyTrinity-3.jpg theunholytrinityquinny.gif Comeseeaboutme.jpg Quinn-and-the-cheerios.jpg glee102-killmotion-002338.jpg|the best friendship :) tiktokunholytrinity.png Cheerios CaliforniaGurls.jpg Santana and quinn.jpg Cheerios.jpg UT.png|Unholy Trinity Dance Tumblr lerz4ur8TQ1qebodbo1 500.gif tumblr ld8lu6RoFc1qdzapa.jpg tumblr lbsf9kxapX1qc887qo1 400.jpg tumblr lf3v92vYm71qctfyqo1 500.gif tumblr lfdx75PZma1qctfyqo1 500.gif tumblr lp6hw7ePXm1qctfyqo1 500.gif tumblr lrupfxBGSS1qenwoa.jpg tumblr lzdyirYHFu1qf4dmwo1 500.gif tumblr lzdyirYHFu1qf4dmwo2 500.gif tumblr lg8n3z61dx1qenwoa.jpg tumblr lg8k9uSq8x1qenwoa.jpg tumblr llrrlg3Uvf1qenwoa.jpg IKissedaGirlBritt.gif tumblr lgp7icYF4C1qenwoao1 1280.jpg Tumblr m2bkzfqMsP1qj5p41o7 1280.png 28rk4r8.png Naamloos54354.jpg UTMakeUp.png UTApproves.png UTStaring.png tumblr_luptvroUZE1ql6hpqo1_500_large.jpg tumblr_m3p83ofpI11qj5p41o5_r1_1280.jpg|The Unholy Trinity on Prom Court Capture-20120509-091845.png 02234568.jpg 686780 1302547091831 full.png Live-Concert-unholy-trinity-23363760-384-565.png unholytrinityftw.jpg theunholytrinity7926.jpg the-unholy-trinity.jpg images (44).jpg|glee-tour-unholy-trinity the-unholytrinity.jpg imageskhy.jpg images (1)ssasa.jpg images (2)qsb.jpg images (3)qsb.jpg images (4)sbq.jpg images (5)qsb.jpg images (6)qsb.jpg images (7)qsb.jpg images (8)qsb.jpg images (11)qsb.jpg images (12)qsb.jpg images (13)qsb.jpg images (14)qsb.jpg images (15)qsb.jpg images (16)qsb.jpg images (17)qsb.jpg images (18)qsb.jpg images (19)qsb.jpg images (20)qsb.jpg images (21)qsb.jpg images (22)qsb.jpg images (24)qsb.jpg images (25)qsb.jpg images (26)qbs.jpg images (28)qbss.jpg Images (29)qbs.jpg images (30qsb.jpg images (32)qsb.jpg images (33)qsb.jpg images (36)qsb.jpg GoodbyeUnholyTrinity.jpg ToxicUT1.gif ToxicUT2.gif RunTheWorldA5.gif UTChoir.gif UTSwinging.gif ForgetUT.jpg AcafellasUT1.gif AcafellasUT2.gif AcafellasUT3.gif AcafellasUT4.gif AcafellasUT5.gif AcafellasUT6.gif ISALP1.jpg ISALP2.jpg ISALP3.jpg 3 unholy trinoty.gif ISALP4.jpg unholy.gif Ut.gif UnholyTrinity_Caps.png ISayALittlePrayer5.gif QuinnFabray&SantanaLopez.gif ISayALittlePrayer4.gif ISayALittlePrayer3.gif ISayALittlePrayer2.gif ISayALittlePrayer1111.gif ForgetYou.gif ForgetYou2.gif ForgetYou1.gif 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 3faberritana.gif BAMMercedesUnholyTrinity.jpg 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif Tutmoreangst.gif Tutdance.gif Tutcreys.gif Tutangst.gif Togethertut.gif Babiestut.gif 6a00d8341d65d353ef014e8910ef47970d-800wi.gif Tumblr m2efw1BPVN1rovzqlo1 500.gif Tumblr lyl2an0iHx1rovzqlo1 500.gif Tumblr lyktatdyVQ1rovzqlo1 500.gif Tumblr m5vmytBhC91roz4np (1).gif 259px-Quinn-and-the-cheerios1.jpg CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif Unholytrinity thanksgiving.png tumblr_m87vcyJ97x1ql8qts.gif Tumblr mg7y5eLJr21ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso1 500.gif tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso3 500.gif tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso2 500.gif Tumblr mgqd74z92z1s33m67o6 250.gif Tumblr mgqd74z92z1s33m67o3 250.gif Tumblr mhgklrYQRh1r121dgo1 500.gif tumblr_mj3qdhx3SC1rtjgkvo6_250.gif brittana01.gif SALP Showmance6.gif SALP Showmance5.gif SALP Showmance4.gif SALP Showmance3.gif SALP Showmance2.gif SALP Showmance1.gif BrOTPMeme UT9.gif BrOTPMeme UT8.gif BrOTPMeme UT7.gif BrOTPMeme UT6.gif BrOTPMeme UT5.gif BrOTPMeme UT4.gif BrOTPMeme UT3.gif BrOTPMeme UT2.gif BrOTPMeme UT1.gif 30 unholytrinity.gif 29unholytrinity.gif 28unholytrinity.gif 27unholytrinity.gif 26unholytrinity.gif 25unholytrinity.gif 24unholytrinity.gif 23unholytrinity.gif 22unholytrinity.gif 21unholytrinity.gif 20unholytrinity.gif 19unholytrinity.gif 18unholytrinity.gif 17unholytrinity.gif 16unholytrinity.gif 15unholytrinity.gif 14unholytrinity.gif 13unholytrinity.gif 12unholytrinity.gif 11unholytrinity.gif 10unholytrinity.gif 9unholytrinity.gif 8unholytrinity.gif 3unholytrinity.gif 2unholytrinity.gif 1unholytrinity.gif 16 unholytrinity.jpg 14 unholytrinity.jpg 13 unholytrinity.jpg 8 unholytrinity.jpg 7 unholytrinity.jpg 6 unholytrinity.jpg 5 unholytrinity.jpg 4 unholytrinity.jpg 3 unholytrinity.png 2 unholytrinity.jpg Glee102-01089.jpg Glee102-01062.jpg Glee102-01060.jpg Glee102-01059.jpg tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo1 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo2 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo3 r1 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo4 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo6 r2 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo9 r1 250.gif tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo10 r1 250.gif tumblr m75cpkS9yg1r6ybcpo1 r1 1280.jpg UTGoddesses Similarities10.gif UTGoddesses Similarities9.gif UTGoddesses Similarities8.gif UTGoddesses Similarities7.gif UTGoddesses Similarities6.gif UTGoddesses Similarities5.gif UTGoddesses Similarities4.gif UTGoddesses Similarities3.gif UTGoddesses Similarities2.gif UTGoddesses Similarities1.gif 3fabrittana.gif 4fabrittana.gif 5fabrittana.gif 6fabrittana.gif 7fabrittana.gif 8fabrittana.gif 9fabrittana.gif 10fabrittana.gif 11fabrittana.gif 12fabrittana.gif 13fabrittana.gif 14fabrittana.gif 15fabrittana.gif 16fabrittana.gif 17fabrittana.gif 18fabrittana.gif 19fabrittana.gif 20fabrittana.gif 21fabrittana.gif 22fabrittana.gif 23fabrittana.gif 24fabrittana.gif 25fabrittana.gif 26fabrittana.gif 27fabrittana.gif 28fabrittana.gif 29fabrittana.gif 30fabrittana.gif 31fabrittana.gif 32fabrittana.gif 1fabrittana.gif 2fabrittana.gif UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls2.png UnholyTrinityCaliforniaGurls1.png Beautiful UnholyTrinity8.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity7.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity6.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity5.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity4.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity3.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity2.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity1.gif quinn, brittany and santana.png Tumblr mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo3 250.gif tumblr_mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo7_250.gif Tumblr mwrfixXDwL1qd5s0eo5 r1 250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mymgntWpOy1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mymgntWpOy1s3ruepo2_250.gif Quinn, Santana and brittany.png Tumblr mzk5qkPxzH1s3ruepo1 250.gif Tumblr mzk5qkPxzH1s3ruepo2 250.gif Santana, brittany and quinn.png tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Unholy trinity santana quinn brittany.jpg tumblr_mzk77wl23m1s3ruepo1_250.gif tumblr_mzk77wl23m1s3ruepo2_250.gif tumblr_mzk77wl23m1s3ruepo3_250.gif Tut.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o4_250.gif tumblr_n2oyp36Qew1r350t5o7_r1_250.gif Tumblr n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo9 250.gif Tumblr n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo10 250.gif Tumblr n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo2 250.gif Tumblr n2nwbgYWNi1qf5hjqo1 250.gif Tumblr n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo7 250.gif Tumblr n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n2okjjMU4N1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n2oj197ufL1s57bimo4 250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo8_r2_250.gif Unholytrinityquinnsantanabrittanyseason1ofgleelol (6).gif Unholytrinityquinnsantanabrittanyseason1ofgleelol (5).gif Unholytrinityquinnsantanabrittanyseason1ofgleelol (4).gif Unholytrinityquinnsantanabrittanyseason1ofgleelol (3).gif Unholytrinityquinnsantanabrittanyseason1ofgleelol (2).gif Unholytrinityquinnsantanabrittanyseason1ofgleelol.gif Quinntany (12).png Quinntany (11).png Quinntany (10).png Quinntany (9).png Quinntany (8).png Quinntany (7).png Quinntany (6).png Quinntany (5).png Quinntany (4).png Quinntany (3).png Quinntany (2).png Quinntany (1).png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships